


Humid

by DidelphisVirginiana



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidelphisVirginiana/pseuds/DidelphisVirginiana
Summary: Prompt: Smut.Oh, the old "One bedroom with only one bed" trope, how this fandom thrives off of you.





	Humid

Scully sat on the edge of the bed as Mulder put the last of his things away in his part of the closet. The closet was half-full of Scully’s work clothes, the other half was now Mulder’s. Due to lack of planning on Mulder’s part, they had been confined to the same motel room. There was a couch, sure, but it was barely big enough for Scully to curl up on, let alone Mulder. The argument about Mulder’s lack of preparation for this case had been explosive and confined to the Ford Taurus about two hours ago. Each of them have been silent since, and Scully rubbed her brow. It was getting unbearable.

She didn’t like when arguments escalated like that, especially with Mulder. She argued on the side of rules, Mulder argued on the side of “It was just a mistake, Scully, christ”. Now they had to find some way to bend the expense reports so it didn’t show up on Skinner’s desk that they were in the same room together on a case. She let out an audible sigh, toeing her heels off.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just wasn’t planning ahead for this case, it just came on my desk and-“

She cut him off with a groan, “Enough with the apologies, Mulder. We’re here, and we’re going to have to make it work no matter how much it pains both of us.”

Mulder made a face at this, shrugging, “It’s no pain to me, but if there’s anything I can do to make it more enjoyable for you, let me know.”

She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow as he went to sit over on the couch, reclining back with a sigh. 

Her nightly ritual usually involved a long, hot shower, then a date with a long lavender vibrator she kept wrapped up in a suit jacket. Due to Mulder’s lack of planning, she left it in her bedside drawer, far away from where she was now. She began to shrug off her coat and then slowly untuck her shirt. She looked at Mulder for a second.

She pulled the shirt over her head, now wearing just her skirt, pantyhose, and a lacy maroon bra. Her skirt was especially short, something she wouldn’t wear in the office, but it was comfy for when they travelled. It was nothing he’d never seen before. She walked over to the closet to hang the shirt up on a hanger, before she suddenly felt a pair of eyes of her. That’s when she heard a long whistle.

“Scully, you should really think about incorporating that color in your daytime wardrobe. As good as it looks now, it’d be really flattering in the daytime.”

She felt a pink blush creep across her cheeks before turning around to see Mulder fully lounging on the couch now, a devilish smile on his face. She rolled her eyes. 

“Thanks, Mulder. But now I need to take the rest off and actually change, could you…go into the bathroom or something? Or go get us some food?”

He scoffed, dramatically throwing his head back on the armrest of the couch, “Scully, you are a cruel mistress. You’ve seen me in my underwear and you won’t grant me the same privilege?”

She rolled her eyes. His flirting with her had become more commonplace over the years, but deep down she really did revel in it, “To be fair, those were all in situations in which you were almost dead, so it wasn’t exactly the most pleasurable of experiences. Plus, I just want two minutes by myself and to get into something comfortable.” What she decided to leave out was that she had chosen to not wear underwear today due to the humidity. 

He gave her a cocky smile, “But you still liked what you saw, right?”

She stared back at him blankly, “Yes, Mulder, I find you physically attractive, as well as intellectually. But only on some days. Can I change in peace now?”

He cocked his head, deciding to ignore her question, “Only on some days…I guess I can take that.” 

She sighed as she pulled the pantyhose off from under her skirt, struggling to keep the skirt up at the same time. She finally resigned and bent over to start rustling through her suitcase for her pajamas. What Scully didn’t realize is that the skirt, due to it’s short and revealing nature, had crawled up to reveal the lower half of her ass straight to Mulder. She didn’t notice it until she heard him let out a long, strained breath that caught her attention. She snapped back up to look at him, and her face went red as she felt the cool air of the room on her ass, realizing that she had basically just re-created the perfect soft-core porn cover for her partner. She immediately pulled the skirt down and stared at him, her mouth agape and eyes wide. She couldn’t find anything to say. Her eyes scanned him and noticed that his pants were tented with a raging erection, making her gulp. They sat in silence before Mulder finally spoke up in a strained voice.

“You’ve gone all day without underwear?” He asked, shifting his legs to try and conceal his arousal to appear more casual. 

“It’s…uh…it’s humid out there. Women do it more than you think, Mulder.” Her eyes darted away from him now. Admittedly, she was slightly aroused at the accidental voyeurism that had just occurred, making her bite her lower lip. She balled up her clothes and quickly rushed off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. 

She took a long, deep breath. _Cool it, Dana. You’re not a teenager anymore, you shouldn’t be getting this excited that easily._ She took off the last two items of clothing and changed into a gray tank top and some cotton pajama shorts. She tucked her work clothes under her arm and walked out of the bathroom. She audibly gasped at what she saw.

It was Mulder, of course. However, he was completely shirtless and standing next to a pair of discarded boxers, giving Scully a very revealing look at his body. He looked up at her just as he was pulling a pair of sweatpants over him, but not before she got a full-view of his hard on. 

“Jesus, Mulder, I’m sorry, I—“ she looked down, her face on fire now. Part of her felt guilty for intruding, another part of her wanted to get a better look.

His face was pink but he managed a smile, “Hey, like we said before, nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“I just didn’t know it was that damn big…” she whispered mostly to herself, tossing her remaining work clothes on the floor. When she looked back up, she saw Mulder looking at her with a cocked eyebrow and pouty lips, a bit of playfulness in his eyes.

“Thank you for the compliment.” He stated simply. 

Her face couldn’t feel any hotter right now, and she kept stealing glances at his crotch. Her whole body started to break out into a sweat.

_When was the last time, Dana?_

_You know he’d be good to you._

_It’s okay to break the rules, you’ve done worse._

She let out a shuddered breath, rubbing her face, trying to think of the next thing to say. She finally met Mulder’s eyes. 

“We can share the bed if that’s okay with you. I don’t think either of us can fit on that couch.” She looked him dead in the face, waiting for a reaction.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the floor, nodding his head in consideration, “Yeah, that could work,” he paused, biting his lip, “I need to go to the bathroom first, though.” He smiled sheepishly.

“If you have to pee, go right ahead, but as far as your hard-on in concerned I could help you with that.” The words flew out of her mouth; no brain activity detected. She immediately clamped her lips shut, her eyes going wide. She watched as Mulder smirked at her, walking towards her now.

“Scully, are you proposing fraternization while on a case? Or do my ears deceive me?”

She took a sharp inhale, meeting his eyes, “I don’t think either of us will get a good night’s rest if we just leave things the way they are now. That’s all I’m saying.” She bit her cheek, raising her eyebrow at him before walking towards the bed. She couldn’t believe she was being this forward, especially after such an intense argument just a few hours ago.

Scully laid down on the very edge of the bed, stretching her legs out, letting her body sink into the mattress. She looked over to see Mulder staring intently at her, and now the heat between her legs was practically throbbing. She rolled onto her side, resting her head in her hand. She smirked at him. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this, but to be fair, he was the subject of most of her fantasies.

“What’re tonights plans, Mulder?” Her voice came out husky and her vision was growing hazy. 

She watched as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed, slowly crawling onto it. She couldn’t look away from the chiseled muscle and still very erect manhood, then looking at his face which was deep in thought. She could tell he was nervous, about making the right moves, how self-deprecating he could be. But he grabbed her shoulders gently and lifted her up, then cupping her face and kissing her softly. She closed her eyes and leaned in, opening her mouth before letting her tongue slide into his. Her hands flew to cup his face, then entangle themselves in his hair. She leaned her body into his until he fell onto his back. She broke the kiss and adjusted herself so she was straddling him now, each of her thighs tightened around his hips. She leaned back down to kiss him again, but he put a flat hand against her chest, looking up at her.

“Scully, are you sure this is what you want?”

She let out a small breath, stroking his hair, “I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t. Is this what you want?”

Mulder shuddered underneath her, letting out a shaky breath, “Ever since you walked into my office.”

With that he grabbed the back of her head and forced her down, their lips meeting again. This time his lips were wet and swollen. Her hands traveled across his body, taking in every inch of skin she possibly could. She started the grind herself against his dick, the friction of cloth and the heat coming from his body making her moan into his mouth. She grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and slowly pulled them down, eventually pulling them down to his knees which let his cock bounce up and hit her in the stomach. She started kissing down his jawline, one hand in his hair and the other beginning to stroke him long and slow, teasing him. He let out a guttural groan beneath her, and she couldn’t help but smirk. She trailed kisses all the way down his neck and his chest until she finally came to his pubic hair. She scooted herself back a bit before looking Mulder dead in the eyes before wrapping her lips around him, letting her tongue slide down his shaft. He let out a moan, his face full of ecstasy and wonder. She began to bob her head slowly, eventually taking him all the way down her throat, drool now pooling out of her mouth and onto him. She pulled back and sucked him a few more times, her eyes starting to water as she leaned back down to deep throat him again, the tip of his cock grazing against her gag reflex.

He arched under her as she pulled back, letting her tongue lick him from the base to his leaking tip. She swirled her tongue around his head before wrapping her lips around it and sucking back with an audible pop. He moaned loudly, his body quivering under her. She sat up now with a proud smile on her face, his eyes still hazy as he looked up at her. He slowly, shifted himself further down the bed, his head now laying on the mattress before he looked up at her.

“Come up here.” He commanded, his voice heavy and husky.

She raised her eyebrows, “Like…?”

He waved his hand, beckoning her to come forward, “Sit on my face, Scully, come on. You deserve it after that.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at this, now crawling over him and positioning her center right above his lips. Before she could even settle down he grabbed her hips and forced her onto his face, his tongue diving deep inside of her. She took a sharp inhale before letting out a moan that quickly got louder as his tongue slid up and began to swirl itself around her clit. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he went up and down. She could feel the tension rising in her lower abdomen, and she let out a small whimper. His lips began to slowly suck on her swollen clit, and she tossed her head back, now grinding against his face. He hooked his arms around her thighs as his tongue rapidly explored every part of her which was dripping at this point. She let out a few breath moans as his tongue flicked itself against her clit before sliding back down to her entrance. Without warning, she let out a purely primal moan, her orgasm wracking her body, making her curl her toes. She tried to pull away, but Mulder had her locked in place, using his tongue to lick up every part of her as she grinded herself against his mouth. When her eyes finally focused again, she looked down at Mulder who was grinning proudly, kissing her labia softly before letting her go. She slid off to the side of him, gasping for air. She brushed her hair back, looking at her partner in amazement.

“I…have no words for you, Fox Mulder.” She could barely catch her breath, her face flushed and sweaty. 

He got up and kissed her softly, smiling, “We don’t have to talk about it right now.” He pecked her on the lips, pulling her into his lap. 

She used her hand to stroke him again, making him moan quietly. She raised herself up on her knees, looping her arms around his shoulders before slowly sinking down onto him, the lubrication from her orgasm letting him slide into her easily. She let out a tiny moan as she finally reached his hilt, now realizing his girth. Mulder was panting quietly now, looking up at her, waiting for her next move. 

She slowly started grinding on top of him, lifting herself and slamming back down again, each thrust getting faster. Scully arched her back, exposing her breasts to his face. His lips quickly latched onto her nipple, his tongue swirling around it and pulling with his lips. She moaned loudly at this, beginning to ride him harder now while he grabbed onto her ass, beginning to thrust into her recklessly. She could feel the sweat on his body, she knew he was close. She continued to slam herself onto him as his thrusts became more erratic. Mulder was panting heavily, his fingers entangled in her hair. He grabbed a fistful and pulled her head back gently, now sucking and nibbling on her exposed neck. She let out a breathy moan at this, grabbing onto him for dear life as he hit her in just the right spot, making her whole body clench up again. She closed her eyes and rode him furiously now, her vision going white behind her eyelids as the orgasm traveled through her body. She felt herself clench around him right as she felt Mulder cum inside of her, hot and wet. He thrusted a few more times, spilling every drop inside of her. 

She cupped his face and kissed him furiously. She could still taste herself on his lips, and his breath was hot and heavy against hers. Slowly they came to a stop, with Scully sitting in Mulder’s lap, still sheathing his cock with a mixture of both of their cum. Silence settled between them, their lips brushing against each other. She met Mulder’s eyes with her own, trying to focus her vision. His eyes were hazy and dilated, full of love, lust, and amazement. He slowly reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, which was a sweaty mess with smeared lipstick and smudged mascara. He slowly laid back, pulling out of her but taking her with him, settling against his side. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her all over her face tenderly. Scully couldn’t take her eyes off of him, and she let out a sigh.

“Well, that was…” She trailed off, unable to find the word.

“The best session of love-making after years of tension? Or maybe a good release of anger after me fucking up a simple motel reservation?” He smiled at her, laying his head inches from hers.

She chuckled softly, “Yeah, that. And I suppose we don’t have to argue who gets the bed after all.” She ran a hand through his sweaty hair, unable to stop smiling. 

He nodded at her, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently before crawling up to nestle into the pillow, patting the empty spot next to him. She slowly crawled up next to him, her back facing him which he took advantage of. He wrapped his body around hers, burying his face into her neck. He let out a long breath, holding her tightly against his warm and damp body.

He didn’t need to say that he loved her. And she didn’t need to say that she loved him. They both already knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another prompt has been filled! This one is for @ScullyMulderFG on Twitter. I hope you and everyone else enjoyed it! Something something feedback is appreciated something I'm still taking prompts they're just slow-coming because of school. I will probably work on Born to Have Adventure and other prompts this week, as I'm going on vacation. I have an 8 hour drive and then four days to write whenever I please, so hopefully I can knock some stuff out over fall break. Twitter is nb_baphomet and Tumblr is nonbinarybaphomet, so if you want to reach me those would be the way to go! Thanks, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
